The Inugang reborn
by XaddictedXtoXyouX
Summary: the inugang's decendants must work together to complete their destiny.


The Story of The Reincarnations of The Inu Gang

Prologue

It had been at least four weeks since Kaichi's great-grandmother, Kagome passed on. Kacihi always remembered her saying that she always looked like her and that she prayed that she wouldn't end up the way Kagome had when she was her age. Kaichi always asked her mother, Kira what she meant, but her mother always ignored her questions. Kaichi wasn't the only one who was told such things, a hanyou named Inukan, a young boy named Makoto and a young girl named Sierra were also told the same thing by their elders.

On Kaichi's 15th birthday, her mother gave her a precious necklace. "Mama, what is this?" She stared at the necklace. Her mother responded that was her grandmother's necklace. "But mother, why are you giving it to me?"

"Because your great-grandmother had asked me to give this to you once she passed on. So I kept my promise." her mother said as she gave Kaichi one more present. "Open it, darling."

Kaichi ripped the paper off the present and stared at an old book. "A book? What is this for?" Kaichi stared at the old book, "It looks like it's ancient." Her mother nodded and sighed, "It is ancient. It talks about a legend between a hanyou and a human."

"But mother, why are you giving this to me?" Kaichi asked as she opened the book and looked inside.

"Because Grandma Kagome also wished for me to give you this." she sighed, "You know those stories she told you of the Shikon no Tama when you were little?" Kaichi nodded. "Well they were true. And all the answers lie in those books."

Kacihi stared at the books. _So these books can tell me about my great-grandmother's past..but this necklace..is it.._She stared at her mother, "Is this the Shikon no Tama?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes it is. Grandma Kagome said you have the power to help people with this jewel. I believe she means you have a quest in store for you."

_A quest..I wonder.._

Chapter 1

Inukan stared at the night sky and looked around. _I wonder where father went..he hasn't been here for the past few weeks. After grandpa passed away dad hasn't been there alot for me._ He heard a noise from the bushes. "Hmm..?" He looked down to see a familair face. It was his friend, Kaya. "Hey Kaya, what's wrong?"

Kaya didn't look up, and she started to cry. "Father doesn't want me to see you anymore. So I have to say goodbye..forever."

_Forever? But..what about our trip.._He sighed and jumped down from the tree. "Kaya, don't you worry. I will find you again someday." He took her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Goodbye..Kaya."

Kaya looked away and ran off. She didn't want to see Inukan when she was like this. _Inukan..goodbye.._

Inukan sighed and walked off towards the village. _I wonder if father is ever going to come back._ He ran off to The Bone-Eater's Well and stared into it. "Look's like a normal well, but why did Grandpa always come to this well when he was sad..?" He looked around then jumped in. _Nothing happened..guess it is just a well._

He jumped out the well and sat at the bottom of it. He fell asleep and awoke in the morning to hear a scream. He jumped up and looked around. _That sounded like-_ He ran off to the village and saw a demon holding onto Kaya. "KAYA!" He stopped and looked at her. She was dead. He couldn't believe it. He ran off through the forest and bumped into Kaya's father, the headman of the village. "Mr. Hitomo."

Hitomo grabbed Inukan by the neck. "Where is Kaya? What have you done with her?" Inukan looked at the headman and shouted, "I don't know where she has gone. She came to say goodbye to me last night and I haven't seen her since then."

"You're a liar boy." The headman threw Inukan to the ground, "Don't you ever come back to this village, or I will kill you."

Inukan ran off to the end of the forest and didn't look back. _Kaya..I can't believe you're gone._

He stopped and sighed. "I can't take this anymore."

Meanwhile..

Kaichi was sitting down on her bed. She stared at the jewel around her neck, and then grabbed one of the old books. "I wonder what could possilbly be in this book." She signed and opened the book. She turned to the first page where it read:

**My dearest Kaichi, **

**You will soon understand everything that I told you when you were younger. For it is your destiny to find my friends' decendants. They will guide you through the world you will soon be in. I must tell you this though, that jewel your mother gave to you is the key to finding the others. I hope you understand all of this. It's hard being dead now, because you would have understood more if I were alive. I love you so much my little angel. Be safe, and find them.**

**Grandmother Kagome.**

Kaichi looked at the first page for over an hour, trying to figure out what her grandmother meant. She sighed and turned to the next page. It was very hard to read, but she tried so hard to read it. Most of the second page was about her grandmother and some strange man named Inuyasha. Kaichi knew who Inuyasha was because she could remember her grandmother telling her about him. She didn't know that he was a hanyou, because she believed that Kagome was just joking with these silly stories.

**The first few days were hard for me. I barely knew where I was. Inuyasha was nice and all, but he sometimes was a real pain. Kaede, the village elder was always helping me to understand why Inuyasha was always rude to me. She said that it was because I looked like Kikyo. I don't even know who she is, but Kaede said that she pinned Inuyasha to the tree 50 years ago.**

"Kaichi! Come down here. It's time for dinner." Kira called from the stairs. Kaichi closed the book and ran down the stairs. "Hey Mom. What's for dinner?" Kira handed her some good old ramon noodles. "Sorry sweetie, I have to go to work so I thought I'd whip up some noodles."

"Gee thanks mom." Kaichi took a bite then stopped. "Mom, you didn't tell me that grandma knew that Inuyasha person from her stories." Kira put down her fork and sighed, "Because I thought it was dumb. Her telling you all those stories for 15 years. It began to make me think you'd want to actually go there."

"Go where?" Kaichi looked at her mom as if she didn't know what she meant.

"To Fuedal Japan. Like Grandma Kagome did." Kira said as she took her last bite and put the plate in the sink. She looked at her watch then sighed. "I have to go to work now. Remember your brother is at his friend's house tonight, and your sister went to the movies with that boy." Kaichi giggled some. "Those two are always gone."

Kira waved to Kaichi and then headed off to work. Kaichi smiled then shut the door. "Hmm..now back to my book." She ran up the stairs and jumped on her bed. She opened the book and continued reading for about an hour. She had already read where Kagome and Inuyasha met Shippo and Miroku.

**Once I came to Fuedal Japan I knew something would happen. It was destiny that brought me there. Inuyasha and I were meant to be. Even though he was a pain, he really was nice to me alot. We would sit under the stars and talk about almost anything. It was amazing. Then I realized I was falling in love with him. Shippo and Miroku are always talking about us, even though we aren't together. **

She stopped reading when she heard the phone ring. _Just when it gets interesting too.._


End file.
